Lover without a name
by allthingsmagical
Summary: "As Harry kicked the door shut, the man took his lips from Harry's and latched them onto his throat, making Harry see nothing but red hair." Warning: Slash. Only light 'M' Please R&R.


_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly) It belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling.**_

_**This is just an idea that popped into my head.**_

_**I have two people to thank for this. Firstly to Cathcer1984 for helping me with the idea and secondly to DevientGrey for helping me with the spellings and grammar and the name and summary. I love you both. Thank you soo much. x**_

_**This is malexmale. But only light 'M'**_

_**Let me know what you think :)**_

* * *

><p>Harry stumbled out of the burrow and walked, well, limped is more like it, over to Arthur Weasley's shed in search of Ron. He needed his friend's help in regards to his drunken actions from the night before. He didn't want to tell Ron, as he was worried he would be mad at him and not talk to him, but he simply had to hope for the best.<p>

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head as images started to flash his mind from the previous night. _Stumbling backwards into his room, lips locked with the man he pulled inside. As Harry kicked the door shut, the man took his lips from Harry's and latched them onto his throat, making Harry see nothing but red hair._

Harry shook his head once more and continued to look for his friend. Ron had to be in the shed. He knew from previous parties that the following morning, Ron would take refuge in the shed to hide from Mrs Weasley who would go searching for her sons to clear up the mess.

Harry got to thinking about last night again. Surely he should remember who he dragged upstairs with him and started to make out with. No...hang on... he didn't drag them up the stairs.

_He had gone up to use the bathroom. He had come from the bathroom and saw one of the older Weasley brothers closing a door across the landing from him. He saw that gorgeous arse in those tight fitted jeans he had been staring at most of the night._

_He walked over and placed his hand on their shoulder and spun them around, not giving them a chance to say anything as he attacked their lips with his._

Harry opened the shed door and saw Ron sat on one of the stools inside, drumming his fingers on the workbench. Ron jumped and went to move when the shed doors opened but relaxed when he saw it was Harry.

"Oh it's just you. I thought it was my mum."

"What gave me away?" Harry asked sarcastically before moving forward to sit on the empty stool next to his friend.

"Great party last night wasn't it?" Ron asked.

To celebrate the fall of Voldemort, the Weasley twins had gone around and invited all to the burrow to celebrate the fall of the most evil wizard.

And to celebrate the right to now live their life free and not to look over one's shoulder for the rest of their life.

Molly, who the twins had thought would not allow such a party, surprised them by saying 'well done on a good idea'. It was just what people needed, to drink and be merry.

Something no-one had had a chance to do since the rise of Voldemort. As they had had to be on alert in case anything happened.

"Yeah it was." Harry took a deep breath, "Listen Ron, something happened last night and I need your help."

"What happened?" The red head asked.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his already messy hair. "I had sex with your brother."

"Sex with my brother? I didn't even know you were -"

"Gay? Yes Ron. You are alright with that…aren't you?"

"I don't know. I mean, I thought you were with Ginny."

"No Ron, I couldn't lead her on and get her hopes up only to break her heart. Because that's what would have happened Ron. I knew I was gay and being married to Ginny whilst knowing I wasn't truly happy would not have been fair on me or her Ron."

"I suppose not." Ron frowned and then looked at Harry to see that he was looking at him in worry.

"Well it's a bit of a shock, because I thought you were straight but I'll get used to it. After all, I got used to all my brothers coming out, well, except for Percy. What do you need my help for anyway?"

"Well, like I said, I had sex with your brother. The only problem is, I can't remember which one."

"You can't remember which one? How can you not? You had sex with them, surely you were looking at them whilst having sex."

"Ron. If he was sitting on the bed with me on top of him, bouncing up and down with all I had whilst he was thrusting upwards, so hard that on the verge of pure ecstasy I grab on tight with my face buried in his neck, which clouded my vision with nothing but red hair. How can I see his face?"

Ron looked sick at the thought of what Harry had just described. "No need to tell me what your positions were mate."

"You asked why I didn't remember. I simply told you."

"Yeah I know. But did you have to go into detail like that?"

"Sorry mate. Will you help me?"

"Before I answer I just want to know something first."

"What?"

"What happened last night. Are you to treat it as a one night stand?"

"No Ron. I want a relationship. It's funny that I can't remember who it was that I had sex with considering I spent all night staring at him...well...staring at his arse really."

"Harry mate. Again with the images."

"Sorry. So will you help me?"

"Alright then. So it is either Fred, George, Charlie or Bill right?"

"Of course it is one of them Ron. Apart from yourself, Percy and your father are the only other Weasley men who are straight."

"Okay. I will go and ask them separately. I will be as quick as I can." Ron stood up and headed to the shed door when Harry stopped him. "Ron. Don't ask them straight. See if you can do it so you don't blurt it out. If they didn't leave my room before I awoke I wouldn't have this problem."

Ron frowned. "Hermione is best at that kind of stuff Harry. But I'll try." he said as he closed the shed door behind him, leaving Harry alone inside.

* * *

><p>Ron walked into the burrow in search for his brothers. "Ronald Weasley!" Ron jumped at the sound of his name and turned to see his mother stood there. "Yes?"<p>

"Where have you been hiding?"

"I haven't. I have started the cleaning, someone made a mess near the shed and I have been cleaning that up." he lied, sighing in relief when Molly looked as though she believed him.

"Go and wake your brother." Ron perked up a bit. Whichever one of his brothers were sleeping, isn't the one who had sex with Harry last night as Harry woke up alone. "Which brother mum?"

"Fred. George Bill and Charlie are already up and cleaning." _So it isn't Fred then. _Ron thought as he made his way upstairs to the twins room.

Ron entered the twins room and was careful not to tread on anything that was on the floor. Even though the twins had now moved out, many of their inventions were still at the burrow. Ron reached Fred's bed and started to shake his brother roughly.

"Ugh. Not so hard. Head hurts." Fred mumbled, raising his arm up from under the covers to place on his head. "Is it morning?"

"Yep. And mum has sent me to wake you up to help with the cleaning from the party last night. It was after all yours and George's idea to have it in the first place."

"Where is George." Fred asked, raising his head a little.

"He's around somewhere, cleaning. So get up now or mum will be coming in." Ron warned his older brother before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Ron entered the kitchen and saw George, scrubbing away at the kitchen sink with a scowl on his face. Ron walked over to him and picked up a cloth to dry what George had already washed. "Mum has only took our wands from us so we are to do it the muggle way hasn't she." George complained.<p>

"I noticed that your bed has been made. Did she make you make that?"

"No I didn't sleep in my bed last night."

"No?"

"No. I passed out on settee didn't I. Got woken up by mum who didn't even try and keep her voice down whilst shouting. My head is still banging."

_Harry didn't have sex with one of the twins then. _Ron thought. "Where are Bill and Charlie?"

"Mum sent them out to clean the garden." Ron dropped the cloth and made his way outside in search for his eldest brothers, but first, walked over to the shed and slipped inside.

"Ron? Do you know anything?"

"It wasn't Fred, as I have just had to wake him up in his room. It wasn't George either as he never made it upstairs; he passed out on the settee only to be woken by mum this morning."

Harry nodded. "So it's either Bill or Charlie."

"Yep and they are out in the garden somewhere."

Ron opened the shed door to leave when Harry called out to him. "Thanks for doing this mate."

"No problem Harry. I'll let you know when I know more." he said and shut the shed door behind him.

* * *

><p>Ron walked round to the back of the house and saw Bill clearing up. "Bill?"<p>

The eldest Weasley sibling looked up to see his youngest brother walk up to him looking a little uncomfortable. "You alright Ron."

"I don't know really."

"Why? What's wrong?"

_Think Ron think_. "I uh. I am just trying to get my head around things. I saw something last night and I don't know what to think."

"What did you see that bothers you so?"

"I saw Harry kissing someone upstairs."

"What's wrong with that Ron?"

"It was one of my brothers Bill."

Bill frowned. "I didn't even know Harry was gay, otherwise I would have made a move on him. I can tell you it wasn't George as he was passed out on the settee and I stayed with him to make sure he didn't swallow his tongue. So that leaves Fred or Charlie. Why don't you just ask Harry about it?"

"I will do. I just want to think first." Ron turned and walked away, ignoring Bill's question 'who was it you saw him with?'

* * *

><p>Ron went walking around to the side of the house and saw Charlie stood inside a barbed wire fence that was 15ft by 15ft with a small chicken coop in the middle.<p>

He was holding a bowl in his left arm and was using his right hand to pick up some chicken feed from the bowl before throwing it to the ground where the chickens were running around picking up what he had thrown.

Ron walked up to the fence and pushed his fingers through the small holes the barbed wire had made. "Charlie?"

The second eldest Weasley brother stopped feeding the chickens- who took to pecking his legs in order to get more food- to face Ron. Charlie ignored the chickens and walked over to the fence and opened the make-shift gate, after Ron had removed his fingers of course, and let himself out.

"Are you alright Ron?"

"Not really."

"What's up?"

Ron sighed. "Okay. I'm just going to come out with it."

"Come out with what?"

"Why did you have sex with Harry at the party last night and then leave him to wake up alone?"

Charlie blinked in surprise. "I uh...I don't know what you mean Ron."

"I know it was you that he had sex with Charlie."

"How do you-?"

"I just know. So. Why did you leave him to wake up alone?"

Charlie sighed in defeat. "I didn't think he would be overly happy to see me in his bed this morning, thinking that he had made a mistake. I mean look at me Ron. I have scars on my face and neck, burns on my arms. Not many people are attracted to that."

"And you thought Harry was one of those people?"

"Well yeah."

"Harry looks past all of that Charlie. He actually told me he spent the evening looking at your arse. Because of how drunk he was last night and how you were positioned when you had sex." Ron paused to shudder. "He can't remember who he had sex with. All he remembers is how good it was and seeing nothing but red hair."

Charlie handed the bowl in his arms over to Ron. "I have to talk with him. Do you know where he is?"

"Dad's shed."

* * *

><p>Harry was sat in the shed, drumming his fingers in the way Ron was doing when he found him, with his head down.<p>

Harry heard the shed door open and looked up. "Ron?"

"No Harry." Charlie said, shutting the door behind him before walking over to where Harry was sat, sitting sideways on the stool at the side of him so he was facing the brunet.

"I'm sorry for leaving you to wake up alone this morning Harry. Ron has told me that you couldn't remember which one of us you slept with because of your drunken state and seeing nothing but red hair whilst having sex and waking up alone."

Harry couldn't do anything but nod.

"Why didn't you just line us up and see which one had the most gorgeous arse?"

Harry blushed and looked away. "Why did you leave me to wake up alone Charlie?"

Charlie lifted his right arm up and buried his fingers into Harry's dark messy locks. "I will tell you what I told Ron. I have scars on my face and neck and burns on my arms, but look at you. To me, Harry, you are perfect. What would people think if they saw us together?"

"I don't care Charlie. I care only for us and as long as we are together I am happy. Everyone can think what they like."

Charlie lifted the left corner of his lips to give Harry that half smile of his. "So you remembered everything but the face?"

"Yep. You should have seen Ron's face when I had to ask for his help. He didn't even know I was gay."

"Who does know Harry?"

"Me, you, Ron and Ginny."

Charlie leaned forward and placed his lips upon Harry's, the hand in the brunets hair moving south to rest on the back of his neck, pulling him closer in, making them both stand from their stools. Charlie wrapping his free arm around Harry's waist whilst Harry's arms wrapped themselves around Charlie's broad shoulders.

Charlie pulled back and looked down at Harry. "Ready to come out to everyone?"

"I am. Are you going to stop being insecure, thinking that I wouldn't want you when it couldn't be further from the truth?"

"Yes." Charlie answered, smiling when he saw Harry smile at his answer.

"Then yes Charlie." Harry got on his tip toes and gave Charlie a chaste but passionate kiss. "Come on. Family first. Everyone else later."

Charlie slipped his right hand into Harry's left and walked with him from the shed and over to the burrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end. <strong>_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
